Todo por una bicicleta
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Tras derrotar al ultimo líder de gimnasio, Ash, se da cuenta que lleva largo tiempo alegado de sus amigos, en especial de su primera amiga en ese gran viaje que había emprendido años atrás. Un viaje de reencuentro, descubriendo algo olvidado.


- Aquí tienes tu medalla "corazón infinito", te la has ganado- le dijo una pareja que se abrazaba mutuamente, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del otro.

- Muchas gracias. Ha sido un gran combate, muy ilustrativo.- agradeció Ash a los dos jefes de gimnasio.

- No pareces muy contento.- murmuro la chica con cierta inquietud.

- Y no te lo tomes a mal pero la mayoría de los que viene aquí y son de tu edad suelen venir acompañados.- dijo el chico, recalcando que Ash se había presentado con una única compañía, su pokemon eléctrico Pikachu.

- Hace tiempo que viajo solo.- respondió Ash, saliendo rápidamente del gimnasio, Pikachu fue tras él.

Por alguna razón no paro de correr hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo. Al llegar a los carteles de indicación en una bifurcación se sentó abatido, apoyándose en el cartel sin fijarse en lo que ponía. Llevaba varios meses viajando con la única compañía de su inseparable Pikachu. Y hasta ese momento no se había preocupado por ello, al fin y al cabo cuando salio por primera vez de pueblo Paleta estaba solo y por azar o destino acabo acompañado, por los que se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, amigos que tiempo atrás tuvieron que marcharse para realizar sus sueños.

Eso al principio le alegro, pero ahora tras ese último combate echaba de menos a una persona. Se había repetido con cierta regularidad que solo la añoraba porque era una gran amiga, que durante la mayor parte de sus viajes fue un incordio. Pero todo era una cortina de humo con la única intención de no reconocerse a si mismo la verdad. Pero ya iba siendo hora.

Se levanto poco a poco, al erguirse del todo miro el cartel de indicaciones. No pudo contener una sonrisa al ver como parecía que el mundo se las arreglaba para darle el último empujón que necesitaba. El trozo de madera en forma de flecha señalaba a la derecha y rezaba "_A Ciudad Celeste_"

Meneando la cabeza sin acabar de creérselo cogió a Pikachu poniéndoselo en el hombro y emprendiendo un viaje que esperaba fuera el último, ya no le quedaba nada más que le alegase de ese lugar y de esa persona. Y aunque lo hubiera ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ignorando esa verdad como para seguir haciéndolo para seguir con su búsqueda de gimnasios a los que derrotar.

Eso había ocurrido hacia tres semanas, un largo camino. Ahora estaba en una colina poco pronunciada que dejaba ver toda una ciudad. A lo lejos se veía la cúpula de un gimnasio.

- Ya estamos aquí Pikachu. ¿Crees que me recordara?- pregunto Ash a su compañero. Como toda respuesta el pequeño roedor amarillo asintió muy contento. Ash rió, alegrándose por la confianza de su amigo. Empezó a bajar la colina para adentrarse en las calles.

Hacia años que no pisaba esas calles pero se el hacían familiares y no sabia muy bien porque exactamente. Paso junto a un centro Pokemon. Iba a pasar de largo pero recordó que sus Pokemons no habían salido de sus Pokeballs desde su último combate en el gimnasio. Se merecían un buen descanso.

Entro en el edificio, y no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes que una enfermera Joy apareciese para atenderle. Le dejo sus Pokemons para que se recuperasen del largo viaje. La enfermera Joy le aseguro que estarían como nuevos en unas pocas horas. Ash iba a salir del centro cuando choco contra un joven moreno más alto que él. Su temperamento por poco le hace gritarle a su más antiguo amigo, Brock estaba frente a él.

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas en Jotho. – pregunto Brock sin poderse creer estar viendo a Ash Ketchup ahí, delante de él.

- Si, estaba, pero me pareció un buen momento para hacer una visita.- contesto huidizo.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- La presencia de Brock le alegraba, pero algo en su interior se habia removido, como si de un Charizard durmiente que hubiese despertado furioso, se tratara. Su estomago rugía. No sabia muy bien porque tenia ahora mismo esas ganas de pegar a Brock, pero esa extraña sensación desapareció por completo cuando Brock contesto.

- ¿Una visita? ¡Eh! He venido a recoger un par de huevos que me ha dejado Misty para que los cuide, ya sabes como un favor de amigo.- contesto Brock, viendo la cara que le había estado lanzando Ash, estaba seguro que no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo, le hacia gracia verlo así.- Bueno Ash, me alegra haberte visto pero la enfermera Joy me espera para comer y no puedo hacer esperar a la futura señora Brock.- dijo sonriente, tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando vio la expresión de alivio absoluto que puso Ash.

El chico se despidió de Brock prometiéndole ir a visitarle uno de esos días, dejando al joven criador en la cola para recoger los huevos que se guardaban en la guardería. Ash salio a la calle más contento de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, pero de repente se dio cuenta, que podía no estar sola cuando fuese a visitarla.

Se mareo ante esa idea, tuvo que sentarse en un banco cercano para no caerse. Puede que Brock tuviera novia, pero el mundo estaba lleno de otros chicos, más maduros que él, más responsables que él y sobretodo más cerca que él. Y si llegaba allí con toda su ilusión y le abría la puerta alguien que no era ella. Y si se había olvidado de él. No podía culparla, él había sido el que se había ido en sus viajes y no la había llamado, ni visitado ni una sola vez.

Tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como están. Aun podía irse, tal vez pasar un tiempo en pueblo Paleta y luego volver a Jotho a capturar algunos pokemons. Si eso era lo mejor, Misty ya tiene su vida hecha, mi aparición solo la enfadara.

- Bueno Pikachu, veámonos a casa, dentro de unos días veremos al profesor Oak, a lo mejor nos puede dar algún recado. ¿Te gustaría eso?- Pregunto Ash. El pokemon le miro suspicazmente, ladeo la cabeza y le dio una descarga tan potente que lo levanto de su asiento.- ¿Eso es un no?- cuestiono Ash, mientras se palmeaba el pelo que humeaba peligrosamente.- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pikachu señalo con la cola en dirección al gimnasio y amenazadoramente sus círculos rojos de las mejillas, relampagueaban, indicándole que no le convenía replicar. – Tienes razón Pikachu, nunca me he echado atrás, y no voy a empezar ahora. Tengo que ir y aceptar lo que tenga el futuro para mí. Sea bueno o malo. No voy a amilanarme y menos por Misty, jamás me dejaría olvidarlo, vamos compañero, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Pikachu asintió con solemnidad. Ash con paso rápido y decidido fue calle arriba dirección al gimnasio de ciudad celeste. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando Pikachu salto de su hombro y troto hasta una tienda cercana donde de un salto se acomodo en el cartel que mostraban las ofertas del día. Ash leyó el letrero, sin poder creérselo, eso tenia que ser algún tipo de señal y el entendía un rato de señales.

No se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de entrar en la tienda mientras sacaba su cartera.

Mientras tanto a unos cientos de metros de allí, Misty saltaba a un tanque de agua para su entrenamiento diario con sus Pokemons acuáticos, hoy le tocaba entrenar con su Horsea, el pequeño caballito de mar danzaba a su alrededor. Misty se sumergió y llego al fondo del tanque en un tiempo record. Hoy su entrenamiento seria mudo, haría que Horsea atacase con señas. Con movimientos fluidos, calculados al milímetro para no malgastar aire, señalo una roca en forma de Lapras que había anclada al fondo. Horsea se lanzo al ataque, disparo un chorro de tinta cegando a su oponente inerte. Uso agilidad para esquivar una serie de ataques imaginarios y con una sorprendente habilidad se puso tras su contrincante y uso su pulso dragón para rematar el combate.

Misty se acerco a su pequeño pokemon y lo felicito con orgullo, acariciándole la cabeza redondeada, antes de subir a la superficie a tomar aire. Nado hasta el bordillo y salio con un impulso. Se sentó en la orilla con los pies aun en el agua. Horsea jugueteaba con ellos.

- ¡Muy bien Horsie! ¡Has estado magnifico! ¿Un descanso y lo volvemos a intentar?- pregunto Misty mirando su cabeza redonda con aquella ventosa enlugar de boca, era una autentica monada, era lo único que Misty era capaz de decir cuando miraba a su Horsie. El pokemon asintió saltando de entusiasmo en el agua.- Muy bien, pero esta vez, ¿Qué te parece si incluimos a Gyarados en el entrenamiento? Para darle emoción al asunto.- Horsie volvió a asentir. – Estupendo, así me gusta Horsie, que tengas ese animo. Te mereces un premio, ahora te traigo un suculento plato de comida.- y diciendo esto Misty se levanto y fue hasta la cocina.

Estaba preparando la comida cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada de servicio. Misty dejo el plato malhumorada, los que usaban esa puerta sabían que no debían molestarla durante el entrenamiento matinal. Quien fuera el que estaba llamando se llevaría una buena tanda de gritos, por interrumpirla.

Abrió la puerta de entrada con intención de empezar a gritar inmediatamente sin siquiera mirar al que llama. Pero se callo de golpe al ver quien estaba delante de ella, con una sonrisa tímida, un pikachu en el hombro, y lo más sorprendente de todo, una bicicleta totalmente nueva y un ramo de rosas en la mano. Ash Ketchup estaba frente a ella ofreciéndole unas flores.

- ¿Ash? ¿Pe…pero…que estás haciendo aquí?- logro pronunciar tartamudeando.

- Acaso no puedo ver a una vieja amiga y compensar cierto error del pasado, del que sinceramente no me arrepiento.- Contesto el chico tendiéndole la bicicleta- Es para ti.

- En serio Ash, has venido desde Jotho solo para traerme una bicicleta.- dijo con una mueca Misty.

- Llevamos años sin vernos, ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?-pregunto haciendo que Misty enrojeciera en extremo- Y no, la bicicleta la acabo de comprar, he venido, porque…- esta parte era la que no había planeado.- Porque… necesitaba verte.- Misty abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir.- En mi último combate, me enfrente a un líder de gimnasio que competía junto con su prometida, eso debió de hacerme ver algo que llevaba mucho tiempo planteándome. ¿De qué sirve ser el mejor entrenador pokemon sin nadie a tu lado?

- Tienes a Pikachu- dijo Misty con un hilo de voz. Al despertarse esa mañana no esperaba encontrarse con el único chico que le había quitado el sueño. Él que la había hecho viajar por medio mundo con la patética escusa de una bicicleta rota.

- Misty, por favor, soy tonto pero no tanto. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero- dijo entre en broma y en serio.

- Lo siento, es que me cuesta creer que estés aquí, precisamente para decirme esto.- dijo Misty mientras se llevaba la mano al hombro para disimuladamente pellizcarse pero Ash se había dado cuenta.

- No es un sueño Misty, si lo fuera podría hacer esto- dijo Ash mientras tomaba de la cintura a Misty atrayéndola hacia sí y dándole un beso profundo, cargado de todo lo que sentía por ella y que nunca le había contado. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron condenadamente cortos, Ash se separo con la respiración entrecortada al igual que Misty.- Y tú no me gritarías.

- Pues entonces es un sueño.- dijo Misty al tiempo que tiraba de la camisa de Ash para besarlo de nuevo. Pikachu acabo saltando del hombro de su amo cuando la pareja se abrazo haciendo que casi cayese de espaldas.

- Te quiero- dijeron a la vez mientras recobraban el aliento para un nuevo beso.- Te quiero, por siempre y para siempre.


End file.
